Moonlight Cookie/OvenBreak
50 }} Moonlight Cookie is a Legendary Cookie. She was one of the two first Legendary Cookies released in OvenBreak, released alongside Wind Archer Cookie. She has the ability to fall asleep and create Star Powder Jellies for points. Moonlight Cookie is considered to be one of the easiest Legendaries to be unlocked in most circumstances. Formerly requiring reaching Land 4-1 or getting the Cookie from an Invite Event reward, Moonlight Cookie is now obtainable from the start of the game. Skill She falls asleep and dreams for a set period of time. While in her sweet dreams, she cannot be hurt. She also creates Star Powder Jellies which clears her path. Level Up for more points for Star Jellies and more often dreams. Description Moonlight Cookie's graceful wavy hair shines under the night sky, elegant and mystical as ever. She was created by the ancient wizards and learned the secrets of the City of Wizards. Now, all the wizards are gone and she is the only one left to protect the city. She is strongest while in her dreams, therefore is able to protect the city from intruders. Whenever she feels sad, she falls asleep, where she is able to lean by her friend Moon and draw in the night sky with her Star friends to cheer up. (Milky Way) ''Countless stars twinkle in the twilight of an endless dream. Close your eyes, and you'll hear a lovely lullaby.'' Statistics Loading Messages New * I see, it is you who woke me up. General * I feel like I am dreaming. * In my dreams, I dance with the stars. * The moonlight is quite a beauty tonight. * I'll see you in my dreams. * The time has stopped and only silence remains. * Dream a dream of spring on a winter night. * The stars will protect us. * The day will come when we meet them again, right? * Are you now awake? * The dreams flow and stars dance. * I see, it is you who woke me up. 1vs1 Race * You can't fight the moonlight. * The stars will protect us. * See you in my dreams. * Ready to be enchanted by the moonlight? * Well, this is a delight. Tired * Only silence remains... Lobby Daily Gift * "Hi!" * So you are the one who has awakened me. * I've seen you in my dreams. Like * I will remember this day. * I feel like I am dreaming. Talk * A treasure is always worth something. What is your treasure? * Let go of your worries with the flow of dreams. * What dreams does a golden pouch hide? * Paint a lovely picture from the stars in your dreams. Gift * What a beautiful gift! (Given Mysterious Golden Pouch) Milky Way General * 1vs1 Race * Tired * Relationship Chart * Wizard Cookie: He's just like the wizards of the past... * Dark Enchantress Cookie: The wizards foresaw her creation... * Millennial Tree Cookie: We've met in one of my dreams... Updates * August 30, 2017 ** Unlock goal, "Reach Land 4-1" has been retired. Trivia * Moonlight Cookie is one of the first Legendary class Cookies ever released in OvenBreak, alongside Wind Archer Cookie. * Moonlight Cookie’s 2018 April Fools Message was “Everything is just a dream.” * Moonlight Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "What a meaningful gift!"